The Winged Alchemist: Revisited
by Hawkeye329
Summary: Edward is close to death when he is saved by a mysterious woman. Afterward, he notices some odd changes about himself, including the ebony wings that sprout from his back. R&R! EdxWin COMPLETE!
1. From Darkness to Light

The Winged Alchemist: Revisited

Welcome to the new and improved version of _The Winged Alchemist. _I originally wrote this story in 2005, when I was a mere freshman in high school. Now that the years have passed and my writing has improved, I've decided to rewrite this story and show you what I really imagined for this story, for now I can express it as so. Enjoy!

Chapter One: From Darkness to the Light

He was going to die. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't move. All he could do was wait for the end, for he failed what he had come to do. He could only wait for death to claim his soul. He could already feel it knocking at his door, clawing its way through to take him down into the darkness. As he felt himself slipping away from life, he began to think about what had happened that had brought him to this point. He remembered how it had all begun.

"_You're late again, Fullmetal." Colonel Roy Mustang looked at Ed as he entered the office. His hands were laced together, acting as a rest for his chin. Ed kept his eyes on the raven haired man, already irritated. _

"_What do you, Colonel Bastard?" _

"_Well, some respect would make a nice start." Ed groaned in reply, plopping down in the overstuffed chair that faced the man's desk. Mustang allowed his hands to fall on the many papers that surrounded him and leaned forward in his chair. "I have some homework for you to get done. There have been some homicides in a town called Ciara. I want you to find out who is doing what and put an end to it."_

"_Why can't the local authorities take care of it? Sounds like something they need to deal with on their own…" Ed retorted, making the Colonel cringe. _

"_The local authorities were the first ones killed." He leaned back in his chair then, taking in a flustered breath. "You leave in an hour…the train doesn't put up with late behavior. Oh, and leave your brother home." _

As he lay on the cold, hard ground, he realized he could feel the blood from his torso spreading down to his feet and up to his neck. The throbbing from his broken ribs seemed to fill his entire body, making him want to die faster. The pain was too much. He wanted to yell, scream, or even just whimper, but he couldn't move his lips. Nothing would cooperate. He was ashamed of himself for letting something that bad to happen, and his brother came to mind, making him feel all the more ashamed.

On one hand, he was relieved Al had to stay in Central. It meant that he was safe from harm. But at the same time, he wanted him there by his side for comfort, so that he wouldn't die alone. He didn't want to leave the world knowing the last living thing he had contact with was a monster.

"_Brother, are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Alphonse looked down at his older brother with concern in his glowing eyes. Ed merely chuckled, hoping it would lighten things up between them. _

"_I'll be fine, Al. Besides, if you were told to stay here, then the mission should be a breeze!"_

"_Ed, I heard others talking. They were saying that Ciara has a monster. They said that whatever was killing everyone wasn't human! What if it's a homunculus?" Edward gave him a reassuring smile._

"_Don't worry. I'll come back in one piece, no matter what. That's a promise."_

Ed laid still, the crimson from his body the only thing moving. Everything seemed to freeze, like time had stopped completely. He waited for the wretched darkness to swallow him whole. And swallow him it began to, for he could no longer feel the ground below him. He felt like he was floating in a sea of black, stuck in between the realm of the living and the dead. He momentarily wondered if he would be in front of the gate soon to be taken to wherever it was all went when they died.

But no gate came. And neither did death. Suddenly, a bright light cascaded over the Elric and the alley he bled freely in. Ed could feel again, and he squeezed his eyes shut, the light too much for him to handle. He wanted the dark to come back, feeling it had been more comfortable. His gut began to churn, warning him not to shy away from it, but to embrace it. A voice echoed in his mind, telling him to live, to welcome the warmth the light was offering. The warmth of life. But he fought it. _Why? Why go back? There is nothing left for me…_His insides were wrenched with a heavy guilt, making him realize he was very wrong. _Alphonse…I'm so sorry. _He knew the promise he made to his little brother had been broken and he hated himself for it.

He closed his eyes as tight as he could, trying to retreat from the brightness. But it was persistent, making its way to his pupils and making them retract. But he was weak. The darkness now made a comeback, his body unable to hold on much longer. The voice in his head whispered to him, _hold on for a little longer…_

A hand caressed his dirtied cheek, finally forcing his eyes to open. Edward gasped. Before him stood a woman more beautiful than he had ever seen. Her golden brown hair flowed feather like over her shoulders, framing her glowing skin and emerald eyes. Her complexion was so soft, it seemed the slightest touch could damage its delicacy. He opened his mouth to speak to her, to ask her why she was standing in a place that was dangerous, but the woman placed her finger over his mouth to hush him.

"Be calm now, everything is fine." Swiftly, she placed her hands over his heart and began to chant in a tongue Ed was unfamiliar of. As she continued, he could feel heat radiating throughout his body, pushing out the deathly cold. And then he began to glow a brilliant gold. The mysterious woman removed her hands and looked deep into his eyes. He lay there, looking back at her, awestruck by what he was feeling. She smiled down at him, waving her right hands over his eyes, whispering "Sleep now."

"Wait…" Ed managed, but his eyes were already closing, the woman fading away.

. . .

Edward's eyes fluttered open and he squinted, the sunlight making him flinch. He allowed his vision to adjust and he looked around him. At first he didn't recognize where he was. It wasn't a hospital, but he wasn't in a house either. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to strain himself. He was surprised he was even alive. His body felt like he had been hit by a train, or chewed on by a monster…but somehow he was still among the living.

He drifted in and out of sleep for a while, unsure of time. He kept dreaming of the woman he had seen, the woman who saved his life. Finally, as he came back out of another dream, a familiar voice made him wake up. "Al…Alphonse?" He croaked, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He opened his eyes back up and managed a small smile at the giant suit of armor staring down at him.

Ed wanted so much to leap up and hug his tin-can brother, but he kept himself in the warm and comfortable bed. His body was still in immense pain and it hurt to breathe. He looked at his brother and said nothing more to him, but let a single tear slide down his cheek. Al sighed, wiping the tear from his older brother's face. "I'm so glad you're alive, brother. I thought I was gonna lose you."

"I'm sorry, Al." Ed choked out, clenching his fists weakly. "I almost broke my promise."

"But you didn't. You came back. You're alive, and that's all that matters." He replied comfortingly. Ed took in a deep breath, watching his brother look behind him at the door. He then noticed where he was.

"Why am I in the dorm?" He asked, figuring with his injuries he should be in a hospital. Al rubbed the back of his metal head.

"Well, you were in the hospital for 3 days after you were found in the alley, but they released you to us after you…"

"After I what?"

"Brother…all of your injuries…five broken ribs, a concussion, internal bleeding, and a tear down the entire side of your body…it all healed. They said it practically happened overnight. Nobody can explain it, brother."

The Elrics stayed silent a moment, Ed letting the words sink in. He looked down at himself and noticed everything was normal, despite the pain he was still feeling. But as he focused on it, it faded away, leaving him as though he was untouched. He looked back up at Al and blinked, unsure of what to say. Al stood up and held his hands out. "I'll be right back. Everyone's waiting to find out how you are."

Al left the room, leaving him alone again for a few minutes. He sat up in his bed, giving himself a second look over. "This isn't possible. It can't be. I was ripped apart." He lifted his shirt, exposing his upper torso where he had been sure he was torn open. His eyes widened as he saw what was in place of his mortal injury. Instead of the large gash, a scar climbed all the way up to his shoulder in the shape of a feather. "…What the hell?" He let his shirt fall and he leaned back against the headboard, dumbfounded by what he saw. He couldn't believe it. Days ago he was lying in a dirty alley way, waiting to die. And now he was back in the graces of the military, alive and well.

_Alive….still alive…_ Ed closed his eyes once more, the soft voice whispering to him the words reminding him he was back. He drifted into a peaceful slumber, able to rest for the time being.

. . .

End of chapter one. This chapter is comprised of both the first and second of the original. I don't know how I could write such short chapters! And this is still short! That's ok, though. I don't want to change it too much. Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Life Changing

The Winged Alchemist: Revisted

Chapter Two: Life Changing

"Pretty tough run-in there, Fullmetal." Roy Mustang told the blond, making him scowl. Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Hughes all stared down at him in the bed, each giving their own expression after hearing what had happened in the hospital. Edward shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I've had worse."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Chief. We almost lost you there. You're not immortal, you know." Havoc piped in, raising a brow at the alchemist's behavior. Hawkeye nodded in agreement, while Hughes stood off in the corner, staring at him with wonder and a glint of what seemed like shock. Everyone fell silent then, just looking him over in disbelief. Edward grew irritated, wishing he could be left alone.

_Why the hell are they all staring at me? What do I look like, a circus entertainer? Not to mention, them all standing around me makes me feel sm-...NO! I won't even think that, what's wrong with me?_ He felt his face grow red at his thoughts and Hughes took a step forward. "So what happened to you, Ed?" His voice was low, and somewhat hoarse, making Ed look at him.

"Well...I..." He hesitated to tell them the truth, unsure they would believe him. Despite the hospital reports, he wasn't keen on saying he was attacked by a monster with sharp claws and teeth. He was supposed to be a scientist! Monsters weren't real! Not in that respect...He was about to say something general when the door to his dorm opened once more and a young, blond girl walked in, her blue eyes full of worried tears and her cheeks red and puffy. Everyone turned to stare at her and she dropped her suitcase, looking at Ed with her large, blue orbs. He felt his eyes widen at her appearance and he blinked. "Winry?"

She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him as more tears fell down her face. She squeezed him tight, uncaring that Ed's superiors were watching. Roy made eye contact and nodded his head towards the door, signaling it was time to leave and ask questions later. Everyone obeyed, Hughes walking out last. He watched Ed and Winry a moment, before Al stood and decided to leave the room as well. "Come on, Major. We should leave them alone." Al whispered. Hughes smiled warmly and nodded.

"Right." When the door was shut and the two teens were left alone, Winry gave him another hug.

"Alphonse called and told me and Granny what happened. I got here as soon as I could...What did you do? How did you get yourself in such a mess? Why couldn't you have let me know you would be on such a dangerous mission!" Her voice turned hysterical, more tears running down her cheeks. Ed just stared at her a moment, still surprised she had rushed to see him. He found himself getting lost in her sapphire orbs, feeling his heart stir, beating faster the longer they kept staring at one another. He always saved a piece of his heart for her, though he would never admit it to anyone. He was afraid of becoming too emotionally involved, not wanting to hurt her. He couldn't bare letting something happen or have something break her. This was bad enough. He felt ashamed of himself, but knew at this point, there was nothing he could do. "Ed, are you still with me?" She asked quietly, afraid she had upset him.

"...Uh..." Was all he could manage. She put a hand on his cheek and made his skin rosy.

"What happened in that alley, Edward?" Snapping out of his trance by the touch of her hand, he looked down at his hands before replying to her.

"I don't really know...I remember lying on the ground in the alley thinking I was going to die when a strange woman came up to me. She began speaking in a different language and then I passed out. Then I woke up here." Winry listened to every word, a sympathetic and confused look spelling out across her face. After a moment of silence passed between them, she seemed to grow slightly angry, but compressed it down to remain calm.

"I was going to bring my wrench with me...but after I learned the extent of your injuries, I figured you didn't need any more damage." Ed laughed, taking her by surprise. He usually became annoyed by her antics, but his smile took her aback. He was secretly thankful for her not bringing it like she normally would. He didn't need another bump on the head. But the way she had said it made his heart flutter. She was so worried about him that even her normal anger was no where to be found. After catching his breath, he let out a sigh and looked at her.

"Hey, Winry?"

"Yes?"

"I really though I would die. I felt so much pain, lost so much blood...but now something feels different. I feel like nothing ever happened. Hell, I feel better than what I did before the mission even started! But I shouldn't feel this way. I should be bandaged, stitched and in so much pain even meds wouldn't help. I should be dead." The girl before him frowned, trying to understand. But in the end, the two just stayed silent, letting everything soak in once more.

. . .

A few hours had passed and Winry sat back in her chair next to Edward's bed, yawning as silently as she could. She watched the teen sleep peacefully and found herself blushing. _Oh, Edward...why do you have to keep throwing yourself at danger every time? I worry about you all the time, but you never seem to worry at all! I just wish you would come home and stay with me. So I could tell you how I feel and so I could keep you safe...but you're never there._

She sighed, her sadness greatly weighing her down. All she could think about day in and day out was Edward and automail, automail and Edward. "What a life I have, huh?" She said to herself, giving a sad chuckle. She turned her attention back to the sleeping alchemist and cocked her head. He was mumbling something she couldn't understand. She leaned closer to him, trying to listen better when she felt her eyes widen. "He's speaking a different language..." She said, surprised. Suddenly, Edward bolted upright in his bed, his eyes big with fear and his brow lined with sweat. He looked at her and tried to catch his breath, his metal arm wrapped around his midsection.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Winry asked him worriedly. He calmed himself down and laid back on the bed, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Fine." He turned away from her, nodding off until he was asleep again.

. . .

_"Where am I?" Ed looked around at the dark surroundings and could see nothing. He felt his heart skip a beat and he began to run, hoping to find a break in the deafening silence and the neverending darkness all around. His footsteps echoed loudly in his ears and he came to a screeching halt when his hands reached up and felt a wall. Suddenly, as if someone flipped a switch, light flooded his senses, revealing his true surroundings. He found himself standing, once again, in the dreaded alley that almost took his life. But instead of a monster, he saw the woman who saved him standing in the center, smiling at him. "Is this real?" He asked her. _

_He walked slowly to her, watching her golden brown hair flutter around her, even though there was no breeze. She reached her hand out to him and continued to smile when something burst from her back. He jumped backwards, looking at her in astonishment. He gasped as she began to speak in the same language she had when he was dying, but this time he could understand every word she said. "Do not be afraid, child." She took a step away from him, receding into the bright light. _

_It was then Edward realized what it was coming from her back. Ebony wings raised high to the sky, the feathers ruffled by the unfelt breeze. "No way..." The woman looked up to the invisible sky and began to flap her wings, taking off in flight and leaving him on the ground below her, taking the light with her. _

. . .

After a brief argument with Mustang, Ed had left the dormatory to walk around Central. He wanted to stretch his legs and get some fresh air. He was tired of being kept inside when there was nothing wrong with him, although many felt he should rest a few more days. But those close to Ed knew he didn't take days off when he felt he didn't need to. He walked around the city, passing by stores, vendors on the street, children playing in the park, and people happily going about their lives. He took in a deep breath and enjoyed the feel of the warm sunlight on his skin, thankful he was able to feel it again.

But when Ed looked back up, he found himself standing in a back alley. He leaned against the wall and ran his hand over his face, his mind weighing heavily with the dreams he had been having, particularly the woman who flew away and left him in the dark. Ed stood there, looking down to the end, thinking that she would appear, but he remained alone.

His feet began to move and he walked the length of the alley until he reached the end. It was darker the farther he went, as if sunshine could never find the end. The woman's voice entered his mind and he stopped at the wall, turning around to face the way out. "That language she was speaking...I've never heard it before and yet I knew what she was saying." He thought back to when she came to him when he lay dying. She had said something in the same tongue and only now did he realize what it was she told him.

_Soar swiftly like an Eagle._

_Fly along the wind in the sky._

_Glide within your own heart._

_Spread your wings and fly..._

As Edward thought of those words spoken to him, he started to form them on his lips. He spoke them aloud to himself, trying to figure out what they were supposed to mean when an odd sensation filled his mid-back and shoulder blades. He froze, feeling something burst forth from his back and surround him. Slowly, he looked behind him and felt his jaw drop in disbelief. Ebony wings had sprouted from his back and now enveloped him in the alley, leaving him perfectly stunned and speechless.

. . .

End of Chapter Three. I wanted to add another chapter, but I decided that this was still a good area to leave off. Let me know what you think! Just as in my original version, the verse at the end Edward said was based off of _Born to Fly_ by Sara Evans.


	3. Dark Angel

The Winged Alchemist: Revisited

Chapter Three: Dark Angel

_What the hell just happened?_ Edward was half walking/half walking through Central, unsure if he was trying to get back to his dorm or if he was trying to run away from himself. _Wings…Wings? But, how?_ _I need to sleep more, these delusions are getting bad! _He stopped moving, ending up in the children's park in the center of the city. He looked around him cautiously, making sure nobody was around. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and thought back to the words that had filled his mind just minutes before. He recited them in his head and waited. Nothing. He turned in circles, laughing almost hysterically. "Yup! Delusions!" He exclaimed to himself, but was cut short when the familiar sensation in his shoulder blades returned. He froze, the feathers from his wings tickling his cheeks.

Closing his eyes and grumbling to himself, he wished for his 'hallucination' to disappear. When he opened his eyes, they were gone and he took off in a run. He didn't stop until he was leaning against the closed door of his dorm, facing his empty bed. He stood there, catching his breath and wiping the sweat from his brow. "I got here faster than usual…" He muttered to himself.

"EDWARD!" His shoulders went rigid at the sound of her angry voice and he slowly turned his head. Winry was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, her face red and lips turned in a deep frown. In her right hand, she clutched her favorite wrench. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" She half-shouted, making him flinch away. _Shit, she's pissed!_

Winry stood there, waiting for a reply from the alchemist, watching him back away from her slowly when a tingly feeling filled her abdomen. She stared into his golden orbs and began to lose herself, noticing how much older they appeared, full of an unknown wisdom and life she didn't remember before. It wasn't until Ed actually answered that she realized just how lost she became. "-inry?"

"What?" She asked, feeling dumb for not paying attention after approaching him angry.

"Are you ok?" He asked carefully. She furrowed her brow and sighed, her hands falling from her hips and the grip on her wrench loosening.

"I'm…fine. Where were you?" Her voice was soft now, her worry fully apparent to him. He blinked and turned his gaze to his black boots.

"Out…" She felt her anger boiling back up, but before she could press for answers, another booming voice interrupted.

"FULLMETAL!" Pounding came against the door and Edward threw it open to reveal a very frustrated Roy Mustang. "IN MY OFFICE!" And he pulled the door closed full force. Ed and Winry exchanged glances and the alchemist sighed heavily.

"Now what the hell did I do?"

. . .

The tension in the office's air was so thick Edward could have cut it with his arm-blade. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Roy jumped down his throat. "What are these rumors I've been hearing about you, Ed?" His brow was twitching and his folded hands were shaking. Under his hands was an open manila folder, a small stack of papers with a picture attached out in view.

"What rumors?"

"I want the truth, Ed! Tell me what happened! I'm sick of hearing stories people have been making up!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't remember!" Edward shouted, losing his cool. He hated the Colonel when he was like this. Mustang stood and grabbed the picture, storming to Ed and holding it up in his face. The Elric gasped, looking away, his mind beginning to whir.

It was the monster that attacked him in the alley. He avoided Mustang's gaze, but the older man grabbed his chin and made him look straight at him. "What is it, Fullmetal?" The question was a growl and Ed had to think about what he had said before comprehending an answer. He took the picture from him and made himself look at it. It was ghastly, standing taller than an average man. It was fixed with yellow, sharp talons with matching teeth. Its skin was black with a strange shine and its eyes were blood red and full of the intent to kill. On top of its large head were two small horns barely poking up out of its black, short hair. It had the build of a normal human, but was distorted by its demonic features. "It's what attacked you, isn't it? That picture was snapped by a bystander a few hours you were found."

Ed needed to sit down. He backed up, barely making it to the couch before his knees buckled from underneath of him. Roy looked at him with concern, but remained firm and silent. "I never got a good look at it…" The teen admitted quietly, making the Colonel frown. Ed finally looked up at him and surprised the older man, his eyes holding his fear he had felt in the alley. This wasn't a typical Elric stare he received.

"Go. Think about it a little, but when you remember, you come back here and you tell me. We need to find this thing and destroy it." Ed bolted from the couch, picture in hand, and dashed into the hallway. He walked a little further down before leaning heavily against the wall. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his flesh hand.

"I heard him yelling. Is everything alright?" Winry walked up from behind him, making him jump out of his skin. She peered over his shoulder and caught sight of what he was holding and gasped. "Wh-what's that?" She choked out. He composed himself enough to turn and face her.

"I'm not completely sure, but I might be able to find out." He began to form an idea, his legs moving to the nearest stairwell. Winry walked beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"If I can go back to that alley and maybe find something the military couldn't-" Winry stepped in front of him, making him stop.

"You can't go back, Ed…the alley collapsed in on itself shortly after you were rescued."

"What?" He felt like he was hitting a brick wall, unsure of what to do. He never dealt with something like this before. The girl before him grabbed his hand, making him look in her eyes, his face turning red. She pulled him down the opposite side of the hall and back to his dorm room. When they were inside, she sat him down in a chair and pulled another one up beside him to sit. He stared at the floor, clueless at what she was thinking. Hell, he was clueless, period.

Placing her hand gently under his chin, Winry brought his eyes to hers. "I want you to relax and try to remember everything that happened before you blacked out." He shook his head.

"Winry, I…I don't want to." He whispered, surprising them both. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Please, Ed. It's going to be the only way you can figure this out. Now, relax. Trust me."

"But-" She put a finger to his lips, making him blush furiously. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Close your eyes and think about that night when you got there. Think about what you were doing before that…thing came." Ed took in a few deep breaths, willing his muscles to ease and the tension to leave him. He could remember the words of his teacher telling him to always relax to gain better focus. He thought about the alley, what it looked and smelled like, what time of the day it was, and why he had gone to it. Without warning, he was sucked into a flashback, making him flinch in his chair.

_He was searching for a child. He thought he had heard a cry and was lured to the alley to investigate. "Hello?" He called softly, hoping to hear a soft reply, but he was answered with the feeling of being watched. He shrugged the creepy vibe away, not wanting to get paranoid. He walked closer and closer to the end of the alley, peering into the dumpsters as he passed them to be sure he wouldn't miss anything. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly began to rise when he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around, expecting anything but a large monstrous looking being standing before him and blocking his only exit. _

_On reflex, Edward clapped his hands and formed his arm-blade, dashing out of the way as the monster lunged at him. He hit the ground with his metal shoulder, his feet finding traction to stay moving. As he hauled himself up again, he escaped another attack. _This thing is fast!_ He thought, watching it move with ease despite its large size. It moved swiftly, catching him as he struck its rib cage. He was thrown against the wall, gasping from a mixture of pain from his ribs cracking and from realizing his attack barely left a mark. _

_Edward ducked, the monster hitting the wall just seconds after. It was determined to kill him and he decided the best thing to do would be to escape any way possible. Killing it would have to happen later. But the monster had other plans. As Ed ran for the exit, he felt himself lifted off his feet and thrown against the wall once more. He gasped, the wind knocked out of him and his head lolling forward. He touched his forehead and tried to clear his vision. He looked up, watching in horror as the beast's yellow talons grew larger and sharper. It opened its mouth, letting out a small growl as its teeth grew out as well, venom dripping from them and puddling on the ground below it. _ _"What the hell?" _

_Before he could even think to move, the thing before him rushed forward, digging its teeth into his torso. The venom entered his bloodstream and searing pain filled him, making him scream aloud in agony. Ed began to panic, hitting the monster in the head with his blade, but making no affect. He aimed for the eyes, knowing nothing could withstand such a blow. And he was right. It let go of him, yelping like a kicked dog and leaving it blind and running away. _

_He fell to the ground, his blood pooling around him. His breath began to turn shallow and the cool, night air was hurting his lungs. He closed his eyes and knew he was done for…_

"GYAHH!" Edward lunged forward in his chair, screaming out from the pain burned into his memory. Winry grabbed him by the shoulders, keeping him from falling to the floor as she stared at him with a scared expression. He leaned back, catching his breath as sweat ran freely down his face.

"Ed, it's ok! I'm here. Calm down, shhh." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, holding him as he trembled. He laid his head on her shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to keep himself from tearing up in front of her. She stroked his hair, relieved that he was beginning to settle down. She didn't expect him to submerge himself into his memories, nor have quite a reaction. Without thinking, she planted a kiss on his forehead and held him a little longer. "Don't worry, Edward. I'm not going anywhere."

. . .

Edward lay wide awake in bed that night, unable to get the disturbing images of his flashback out of his head. He tossed and turned, thinking if he became tired enough, he would fall asleep, but he remained alert and conscious. All he could see was the thing that attacked him digging its fangs into him, the venom running through his bloodstream…venom…what the hell could have venom? Edward sat up in his bed, thinking about the images of the monster and the picture Roy had been given. He remembered thinking how demonic it had looked and he wondered…could it be a demon? Was such a thing actually real?

Looking at the sleeping form of Winry and then to the door, Edward decided he had to get some information. He snuck out of bed, throwing on his boots and coat and making his way out and to the library. He needed answers and that was the only place he could think of to find them. He entered the vast and large building, flashing his pocket watch at the half-sleeping attendant behind the desk and began to search the shelves for something relevant. After an hour and a half of searching, he found himself at the very back of the library, where the old and untouched books were stored and disregarded. He scanned over the bindings, beginning to lose hope when he saw a title that attracted his attention. He pulled a book titled _Angels and Demons_ from the shelf and flipped it open flipping through the pages. He frowned at the images depicted as demons, disturbed at how similar they were to the one that attacked him.

He kept going, almost reaching the end when a passage caught his eye. As he read through it, his jaw dropped open and his throat went dry.

_It is said that one who is unfortunate to be attacked by a demon will suffer one of two consequences. When one is bitten by a demon, venom will affect their bloodstream, either making the human body destroy itself or transforming it into a demon. Both processes are noted to be extremely unpleasant and painful. _

_In a rare circumstance, it is believed that one who is attacked and affected by demon venom can be saved by a rogue angel, or an angel that roams the earth independently. If the angel chooses to save said suffering one, the transformation into a demon will only be halted halfway, resulting in a rare creature known as the Dark Angel, or a being that is both angel and demon. Dark Angels born are destined to dwell upon the earth henceforth after, searching for their redemption so that their soul can be freed. _

. . .

And the plot thickens! Review!


	4. Hell Breaks Loose

The Winged Alchemist: Revisited

Chapter Four: Hell Breaks Loose

Edward ran from the library. He ran into his dorm and he crawled into bed, refusing to talk about what he had read. He tossed and turned, nightmares of his night in the alley more vivid than usual. As soon as the demon bit down on him, he would sit up in his bed, his body covered in sweat. Once he would calm himself down, he would lean back into his pillow and close his eyes to try again. But after three hours of nightmares, waking up frightened, and repeat, he gave up. He decided that watching Winry sleep peacefully would do. As he sat propped up in his bed, he thought back to what he had learned in the library. _So does that mean I'm a Dark Angel? Great…I go on a mission, get attacked by a monster, and become a freak of nature. On top of that, I'm alone._

Ed let out a flustered sigh. As soon as he did, he clamped a hand over his mouth, having forgotten Winry. She stirred, opening her eyes and looking at him. "Ed, what's the matter? Why're you up so late?" She stared with her tired, blue orbs, little bags underneath of them. He averted his gaze to the floor.

"Can't sleep is all." She slid up out of the bed, freeing her hands to reveal her wrench. He glanced at it, inwardly groaning at the fact she actually slept with it.

"Bad dream?" She rubbed her eyes, attempting to wake up.

"No…well, yeah." Ed let his head fall to his chest, knowing she must think he was crazy. He listened as Winry got up and grabbed another chair, pulling it up to his side and sitting down. Putting a hand on his flesh knee, he looked up at her, revealing his flushed face against the soft moonlight streaming into the room.

"You left a little while ago. Where did you go?" Her face was stern now, her eyes alert and no longer holding the sleep.

"You heard me leave?"

"Your automail could wake an army, Ed. Now tell me where you were unless you want to reacquaint your face with Mr. Wrench." Ed laughed at how simply she threatened him, despite having cringed at the thought. His mind wandered back to the book he found and he sighed.

"I just went to the library."

"For?" She knew there was more to the story and he scratched the back of his neck. Ed looked over to his coat and stood, reaching into the inside pocket and pulling out the page he tore from the book. Winry followed closely behind him and snatched the paper from him. He scowled at her.

"Hey, give that back!" He reminded himself of a child trying to get a toy back from an older friend, the desperation in his voice almost pitiful. She held him at bay with the threat of her wrench until she finished reading it. When she was done, she looked at him with question, not understanding what it meant and why it was relevant to him.

"Edward, what does it mean?" Ed grabbed it from her and shoved it into his pocket, turning away from her.

"It's nothing, ok?" He crawled back in his bed and dove under his covers, wishing to drop the subject. He was exhausted from all the thinking and wanted his mind to clear. As he shut his eyes, he could feel Winry crawl into the bed with him, her slender arms wrapping around his strong body. She whispered, "Sleep, Ed" into his ear and he did, the nightmares held off by her embrace.

When he had awoken the next day, Winry was gone. On her pillow was a note and he picked it up, reading through it a few times before getting out of bed.

_Ed, _

_Good morning, sleepy head! I decided to go out into the city and check out the automail. Miss. Riza called and told me she had a day off and invited me to go out with her. I will be back later. _

_Love,_

_Winry_

_P.S. Colonel Mustang said he wanted to see you when you got up. Sorry! Don't beat him with your automail, I don't want to have to fix it again!_

Ed laughed at the end, despite the fact he had to see his least favorite person. He picked the note back up and stared at where she had written "Love, Winry". _She's never written me a note saying 'love'. _When he was cleaned up and dressed, he put the note in his coat pocket next to the book page he took and set out for the Colonel's office.

Reaching the door, Ed resumed his _I-hate-Mustang-he-should-drop-off-the-face-of-the-earth _expression and knocked heavily on the door. The usual "Come in" was heard and he pushed open the door, shutting it loudly behind him. Roy was sitting at his desk, his head propped up on his folded hands. He looked worn out and his face was slightly paled. "Always late, Ed." He shut his dark eyes, trying to relax the tension in his muscles. Ed plopped down on the overstuffed couch and scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He felt his agitation returning to him, wishing he could leave.

"Cocky even after your lovely encounter with Winry?" Roy smirked, making the Elric blush furiously.

"What'd you just say?" He was up on his feet and began to charge at the desk when the raven haired man shoved a folder in his face, knocking him off his train of thoughts. He caught the papers with a frown, realizing why he was called to the office. "What is this about?"

"The monster that attacked you has been spotted in downtown Central. He was first seen last night and several sightings have been called in this morning. Vendors refuse to evacuate, not believing our claims. Nothing has happened yet, but I thought I would send you out and see if you can get the thing out of there." He almost spoke mockingly, but Ed was flabbergasted.

"You do realize that Winry is in downtown Central with the Lieutenant, right?"

That changed everything.

Ed had already sprinted out of the building before the Colonel could even react. He raced to the automail district, a growing feeling of dread knotting up his stomach. He knew the demon had come for him, and he was waiting for the right leverage to get his attention. And Winry was perfect. He passed the booths containing the brand new polished limbs, each a different model and make-up. He searched for the two blondes, hoping he had gotten there in time. They couldn't have been there too long…

"ERK!" The alchemist was suddenly thrown off of his feet and knocked into a brick wall, his sight becoming fuzzy. He shook his head and looked up, the color from his face draining at the sight of the demon from the alley. He had found him, and his face was twisted in a distorted smile. Ed rolled out of the way as it struck, clapping his hands to ready his defenses. Transforming his arm into a blade, he stood and took his stance, ready for anything. "Come on, you bastard." He egged it on. The demon stood up straight, growling out hoarse words that were far from the sound of human.

"Filthy half-breed! You speak to me like this when I have what you want most?" The monster moved aside to reveal both Winry and Riza on the ground, a pool of blood gathering beneath of them.

"No…what did you do? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Edward launched himself at the beast, aiming for its eyes. He was blinded by rage, the image of Winry broken fueling him to attack. He missed by mere inches, earning a swipe to his flesh shoulder. Blood spurted out and Ed yelped, jumping back and clutching his fresh wound. "Bastard."

Launching himself once more, he landed on its back and began to stab it everywhere his blade could reach. But the skin was tough and thick, his attacks not having much of an effect. The demon shook him off into the wall again and he got back up to his feet. Suddenly, the mysterious woman's voice he had heard before began to speak to him. _You must take your friends and flee. _He back flipped out of the way from the beast's snapping jaw, his eyes floating to the women that lay unconscious. _Go, Edward! You have to get them out, now! Fly!_ "I don't know how to fly!" He answered aloud.

Claws came in contact with his stomach and he threw up crimson, barely rolling out of the way before the demon tried to finish him. It was now or never. He leaped to his feet and rushed over to Riza and Winry, chanting the verse he had learned in his head. He scooped them up and held them close to him, yelling from the ebony wings bursting forth from his back and from the unhealed wounds he now had. He focused, moving the wings up and down in a wind-like rhythm. Before the demon could catch him, his feet had lifted up off the ground and he took off in flight.

It was far from glorious. Ed dropped to the ground in a deserted children's park nearest HQ, but safe from the eyes of prying spectators. He curled his wings around the women and landed on his back, shielding them from the impact. He gasped out, knocking the wind from himself and they skidded to a halt. His muscles screamed at him and the wings disappeared. He took in deep breaths, wincing from the constant pain. Seconds passed and he began to heal, allowing his focus to go back to the ones he held.

Riza had minor wounds. Her chest had a large gash, but it was shallow and it had already stopped bleeding. The side of her head was bruised, warning she had received a concussion. He turned his gaze on Winry and let out a small cry. She had also received a swipe to the chest, but the gash was much deeper and bleeding freely. She had received a cut below her left eye and her face was covered in blood. Her midriff looked distorted, telling him she had sustained broken ribs. He ripped apart his coat and bandaged her up as best he could and gathered her back in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Riza was coming to, her eyes falling on the teen hugging his love close as she seemed to slip away from him.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang came running up to them, gathering Riza in his arms and the two of them watching the Elric cry out of fear for Winry. "How did you guys get here so fast?" He asked the Lieutenant. She just shook her head, not remembering anything. "The ambulance is on its way over." Ed didn't answer. He just held on to Winry, wishing she would wake up.

. . .

More to come, more to come! Review!


	5. Demonic

The Winged Alchemist: Revisited

Chapter Five: Demonic

Paramedics came up to Edward, startling him from his saddened stupor. The two men stopped in their tracks at the sight of him cradling the broken girl in his arms. One of them took a step closer, speaking quietly and keeping calm. "We can take it from here. She'll be safe now." He smiled gently as he reached down to get Winry loaded up on the stretcher sitting beside them. As he did, he jumped back, a growl coming from Edward. The man stared at him with an alarmed expression. He tried once more to get the girl from him, but the alchemist wouldn't let him get near her.

Edward hissed, "Don't touch her!" The sound of his voice was not human and it scared both him and the paramedics. He looked down at Winry and frowned. _She's dying…why can't I just let them take her…she needs help!_ A hand placed itself on his flesh shoulder and he jumped in surprised, seeing the paramedic that had been silent. He was more stern looking and his eyes were tired, hinting he had been in his career for far too long.

"We need to take her. She's bleeding all over the place."

"NO!" Ed couldn't stop himself. No one should touch her. Nobody but _him._ It was as if a volcano had gone off and the Elric went on a rampage. He clawed at the man's hand, tearing his skin like paper. The man cried out in pain and glared at him, jumping on him to hold him down.

"Get the girl and load her up before she dies!" Edward felt a powerful anger surge through his veins and he pushed the man off of him, clawing at him with his nails on his flesh hand, beating the man with his metal fist. "Shit!" Blood was running down his face and he shoved Ed back down, doing his best to avoid getting hit in the eyes. "Johnny, hurry up! I can't hold him much longer!" The younger medic had loaded Winry into the ambulance and rushed back to his partner's side, a full syringe in his hand.

"Jesus, Matt, what the hell did he do to your face?"

"Shut up and prick the damn kid!" Ed's eyes widened at the sight of the needle and struggled even harder as it approached him. He bit into Matt's arm, drawing blood immediately and earned a cry of pain from the man. "Son of a bitch!" Matt let go of him and Ed tried to get away, but he felt a prick on his arm and froze. Johnny held the empty syringe up and backed away, the teen giving him a cold glare. "Johnny, in the truck!"

They dashed for the ambulance, Johnny jumping in the driver's seat and Matt climbing in back. The sirens went off and they took off down the road. Ed felt the sedation kicking in, but he let out a roar and got up to his feet, running toward the ambulance. It wasn't long until he caught up to it. He ripped the back doors open, his teeth bearing and another growl erupting from his throat. Matt's eyes widened as he held onto Winry's stretcher. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted. A second stretcher was next to Winry's and Matt reached out and grabbed Edward, slamming him down on it. Johnny looked over his shoulder and swore loudly.

"Shut the damn doors!"

"I'm workin' on it!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Ed was belted in and the sedation was taking its toll on him. His muscles began to feel like gelatin and his eyelids were growing heavy. The back doors were pulled shut and he could hear the two men shouting at one another. He looked over at Winry and let out a hopeless cry and passed out cold.

He didn't know how long it had been when he opened his gold eyes to see white walls surrounding him. He sat up in the flat, uncomfortable bed and rubbed his neck, an aching pain shooting up into his head. He felt like he had slept on a stone slab with needles. "He's awake, Doctor."

"Edward Elric…an interesting specimen _you_ are." Ed looked up and squinted his eyes at a short and chubby man with a balding head. He wore thick, black rimmed glasses and a missing tooth and gave him the chills before he even said what was on his mind. The white lab coat wasn't helping any. The nurses that surrounded him cowered back behind him and Ed felt a drop of sweat roll down his face. _They're afraid of me…what am I? _

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, referring to being called a specimen. The doctor smiled.

"You have a rare ability I have never seen in all of the years I have been in this profession. Four hours ago, you were gravely injured from the attack in Central, and now you are fully healed. Like nothing happened at all. Do you know why that is, Mr. Elric?"

"I don't need to answer to you." The growl in his voice easily came back and the doctor merely looked intrigued.

"You are a genuine interest…the top of my list."

"Leave me the hell alone, asshole."

"On the contrary…" The man took a step closer and Ed felt himself growing angry once more. "I will not. I plan to find out what it is that makes you heal. You, dear boy, could save thousands if we can pinpoint what it is in your DNA-"

"FULLMETAL!" The sudden outburst of his symbolic name had Edward jumping out of his skin, Roy Mustang forcing himself into the room while splintering the door. The nurses scurried like frightened mice and the doctor backed up against the wall, his eyes on the Colonel with a more disturbed look. Ed gaped at the raven haired man and watched as his clothes were thrown at his face. He caught them and blinked as Roy cornered the doctor and came inches from his face, glaring into his eyes. "He will _NOT_ be your lab rat." He looked at the alchemist and barked, "Get ready! We're leaving!"

For once, Edward listened.

. . .

Two hours went by and Ed sat on his bed in his dorm, his legs shaking and his head in his hands. He was sweaty, the temperature from outside unable to be held at bay by the marble walls. "Winry…I'm so sorry…I hope you're ok."

"Brother?" The oldest Elric didn't have time to move when he was encased within metal arms and being crushed against a metal chest. Alphonse hugged him tightly, shouting, "I missed you, I was worried!"

"Al! Can't-breath!"

"Oh, sorry!" The armor set him down on the floor and he coughed, trying to catch his breath. "How's Winry doing?"

"I…I don't know. Mustang had to bust me out. The doctor was gonna dissect me." Al seemed horrified, but focused more on their childhood friend.

"Don't worry about Winry, brother. She's strong. She will pull through." Ed smiled at the comforting words and knew they rang true. Al sighed and looked out the small window. "Brother…is everything ok with _you_?" Ed looked at him with a look of confusion.

"What do you mean, Al?" The armor fidgeted.

"I mean…you seem…different. You're more controlled and at the same time, your anger is ten-fold compared to when people called you sh-well…yeah." He met Ed's eyes and sighed again. "I was at the hospital…I saw how terrified those nurses were when they saw you. And I was scared, too. Because…"

"Because what, Al?" Ed was growing nervous by what his brother was saying. Al was always honest and forward when it came to everything and for him to hesitate meant something wasn't right. Al turned and faced Ed completely and his metal shell trembled.

"Your eyes…they weren't gold anymore…they were coal black, brother! It was like you weren't you!"

. . .

This may be the more dull chapter of the story, as I even stated in the original chapter from years ago, but tis done and written on word. Review!


	6. Surprise

The Winged Alchemist: Revisited

Chapter Six: Surprise

Edward ran from Al, ripping through the building and bursting outside. He ran past walking civilians, bumping into them without so much as glancing. He ran through the market, ignoring the sounds of vendors shouting at him to slow down and try their products. He ran from them all, heading towards the downtown area to the alleys.

"Edward!" A voice called out to him and Ed found himself stopping. He had just whizzed by the library, and he turned around to see Mayes Hughes standing on the steps and looking at him with a confused expression. Ed blinked, trying to decide if he wanted to ignore the major and keep going, or to stop and take a breath. Hughes walked quickly towards him, as if he could see the teen trying to make up his mind. "What's going on? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I just need to get outta here for a while, that's all." He was trembling, the anger inside of him building up. He felt like he was going to burst. The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, you can talk to me. Just calm down and tell me what's going on." Edward looked up at Mayes and pondered, unsure if he really wanted to say anything. Normally, he would, given the man was almost like a father to him. But something told him to bite his tongue. He shook his head, looking the major directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." And he took off towards his destination, the anger surging through his veins like wildfire. Hughes stood on the steps of the library watching him, shoving his hands in his pockets. A smile adorned his face and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ed. Everything will work out in the end."

Edward reached an open alley, going to the end and colliding with the wall, punching it over and over. He roared out in frustration, his strength exceeding its normal limits and holes forming below his blows. The wall cracked and crumbled and he jumped back, watching as part of it fell to his feet. He panted, sweat lining his brow as he surveyed his destruction.

"Damn it all, I don't understand what's going on! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice changing into something he'd never heard before. He doubled over, his stomach lurching like he was going to vomit. He coughed, his throat beginning to burn. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled, the demonic tones returning. He felt his eyes change and he knew they were black as his brother had described. He fell to his knees and cried out, pain filling him as his body began to morph. His skin rippled and he watched in horror as his fingers began to resemble claws.

"You must subdue the demon inside of you, Edward." The sweet voice washed over him and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe normally.

"Who are you?" He croaked, his body halting its changes. Footsteps came towards him and he opened his eyes to see the beautiful woman from his encounter in the alley. "It's you. The one who saved me."

"Hush now. You must calm down or the demon inside of you will take control." She knelt down in front of him, gathering him in her arms and holding him close to her, as a mother would do to a child. He relaxed, finding comfort in her embrace.

"What is happening to me?"

"You will learn in good time, Edward Elric. Fate will bestow its path for you very soon. You must hold on until then and cling to the angel's blood I gave you."

"I don't understand."

"Just _feel _it. Search for the warmth inside of your heart and picture it flowing throughout your entire body. Only then can you control the demon's venom." He stayed in her arms and took a deep breath, doing his best to stay focused and not throw her against the wall. He began a mental search, not entirely sure what he was looking for when suddenly the image of a black feather appeared in his mind's eye. He reached for it and snatched it in his flesh hand. Suddenly, warmth overflowed him and he gasped, his anger washed away. He felt refreshed and very tired, but the demonic power he struggled with was back in control.

The woman pulled away from him and smiled. "Keep the light inside of you shining bright at all times. It is the only way you can hold the evil at bay. Do not lose yourself." She placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "It's time you learn what it is you've sought. Be warned, Edward Elric, this will change the course of fate for you and your friends." She covered his eyes with her hand and placed her other hand over his heart.

_Without warning, Ed was pulled into a memory. Colors swirled until they became black, white, and grey. He shouted out in fright, feeling as if he was falling or being thrown, but he couldn't decide which. He flailed his arms and legs, trying to grab on to something, but there was nothing to hold on to. And as soon as it started, it stopped. He landed on his feet and looked around him, immediately recognizing the alley that had changed his life. He had seen it so much inside of his head, he felt as if it was his morbid solace. _

_Irritation pulled at him. "I've seen the demon enough! I know what he looks like and I know what he did to me!" He snarled. He huffed, watching his past-self walk into the alley and take a look around. He watched the black and white Ed transmute his arm into a blade and whip around, trying to find what it was he sensed. _

"_You must look closer, Edward. Look beyond what you've seen." Ed blinked, studying the surroundings. He let his eyes travel the lines in the brick walls, the tumbling papers rolling on the ground, and the flies buzzing over the garbage. He followed a crack in the mortar and reached the shadows of the alley, where red eyes began to glow. He watched as a figure stepped out into the light, revealing black hair and a young face. He took a step back, disturbed as the man's skin began to ripple and change. He shook his head in disbelief. _

"_No….not him. Not the major…" Mayes Hughes began to grow, morphing into the demon that took his humanity. The demon that almost killed Winry. The demon that was after the rest of his soul. He growled as Hughes stalked towards the past Ed, extending his claws and letting the venom drip from his oversized fangs. "You bastard, I TRUSTED YOU!" _

And Edward awoke in the Central alley, the woman gone and the air silent. He stood up, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Hughes was the one who attacked him and ended his life he used to have. Hughes tried to take away the childhood friend he had grown to love. "Hughes…why?"

Suddenly, something hard knocked itself against the back of Ed's neck and he fell forward, knocked out cold. Behind him stood Hughes, a malicious grin on his face. "Because that's just how things work, Ed."

. . .

Another short chapter! I contemplated adding the next one to this one, but I don't want to rush. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Also, check out my story Hidden by leaves. It needs love! : )


	7. So it Begins

The Winged Alchemist: Revisited

Chapter Seven: So it Begins

"Son of a bitch…" Edward pulled himself up on his knees and rubbed the back of his head. Opening his eyes, he looked around and discovered he had ended up back in his dorm room. Startled, he jumped to his feet and froze, Maes Hughes standing in the corner next to the door, shadow darkening his figure. He stared at Ed with eyes glowing crimson. Before Ed could think of what to do, he was pushed back down to the floor by an invisible force, the major smiling wickedly. "Damn it…what have you done?" The teen gasped out, pain filling the area where he received the wound in the alley.

"Awwww, are you scared?" Hughes whined in a mocking tone. He walked toward him, slow and never breaking eye contact. "You know, Ed…I may have taken your humanity, but you sure haven't changed." He paused to chuckle, a sound Ed used to hear and laugh with, but now it was inhuman…evil. "You're still just a snot nosed _brat_." Edward growled at him, kicking the man's legs out from under him and smiling when he landed with a sickening thud.

"Shut the hell up." He said in a low and threatening tone. With lightning speed, he transmuted his arm into a blade and held the tip to Hughes' throat. The light from the sun streaming in through the window reflected off of his glasses, but did not hide the red tint. Hughes smiled wider.

"Do you really think _that_ is gonna do anything? You know what you have to do if you truly want to kill me, Edward. Though it would make no difference…you never took to killing. A shame, really." Edward punched him with his flesh hand.

"I said shut your mouth!" He punched him again and again, gripping him by the collar of his shirt with his metal hand, the point from his blade grazing the man's cheek and drawing blood. He became so enveloped in beating Hughes that he never noticed someone entering the dorm with a distraught and angered expression.

"FULLMETAL!" Edward was jerked off of Maes and he was face to face with Mustang. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Roy looked down at his now black and blue friend bleeding out on the floor. He was lying still on the ground, looking normal and very hurt. Ed wanted to vomit. Havoc came running into the room moments later, kneeling down next to the man and making sure he was still alive.

"Colonel, he's breathing."

"Get him up and to the hospital." Havoc whistled in a couple more soldiers and they carted him off, Roy never releasing the scruff of Ed's coat. Edward stared after them, gritting his teeth together. _This isn't good. He's planning something, I know it!_ He seethed.

"Answer me Fullmetal, what the hell were you trying to pull? You almost killed him!" The Colonel was furious. To some respects, Edward could understand. Maes was his best friend. To see him mangled on the floor at the hands of another soldier was disturbing, he was sure, but he didn't know the reason behind it. He was going to find out.

"That bastard is the one who did this to me!" Edward blurted, not thinking through his words. Mustang punched him, dislocating his jaw. Ed yelped, clutching at his busted lip and doing his best not to groan from his throbbing face.

"Maes is your friend, too! That man is practically a father to you and your brother! There is no reason for this behavior!" Roy's hands shook. Edward felt an overwhelming sadness and knew it would be near impossible to tell him Maes was the culprit. _Shit…_

"Mustang, listen to me!" Edward shouted. He sighed as the Colonel fell silent. He relocated his jaw with a loud _crack!_ and whimpered before facing him again. "Maes is the one who attacked me in the alley! He tried to kill Winry and the Lieutenant!"

"Where's your proof?" He growled in reply, making Ed glare at him.

"I should be proof enough! I would never do that to Hughes! You're right! He was a father figure for me and Al. But now…now, he's not Hughes anymore." He transmuted his blade back to a normal automail arm and let his arms fall to his sides. His eyes found the floor and he felt his lip quiver. He didn't even want to believe his own words. Hughes was family. How could something like this happen?

"I can't believe you, Edward." Mustang breathed out, his eyes holding his conflicting emotions. "You're going to have to do better." Edward stood up straight and looked him dead in the eye.

"Fine. If that's what it takes." Taking a step back from the Colonel and throwing off his coat, Edward allowed the strange sensation to fill his shoulder blades and waited. His wings sprouted gloriously before them and he watched Roy pale and fall to his knees. "I'm not human because of him! He attacked me in that alley. He made me into something that shouldn't exist. And now, here I am, trying to save everyone from him and you won't even try to believe me."

Turning to the window and putting his fist through it, he shattered the glass completely and jumped on the ledge. Peering over his shoulder at the Colonel, he frowned. "I'm going after him. Before he destroys anyone else." And before Roy could even take another breath, Edward jumped.

Mustang lurched forward, staring out the window to watch the alchemist fly at an incredible rate towards the hospital. "Ed…"

. . .

"Where am I…?" Winry slowly opened her blue eyes to peer into the dark hospital room. She winced at the restraining sensation of the IV in her arm and she wrinkled her nose, the sterile scent disgruntling. She sat herself up, her head holding a small throb and her ribs aching. But she ignored the pain, remembering what had happened. "Miss. Riza!"

"Shhh." Winry felt a hand cover her mouth and she squeaked in surprise to see Hawkeye standing above her, looking at the door. She was in her military outfit, thought Winry was unsure how she had gotten it. The Lieutenant never blinked, and Winry suddenly noticed why they were being silent. Footsteps were fast approaching their room and the Rockbell's blood ran cold.

"Miss. Riza…" She whispered.

"Get dressed as best you can. We have to get out of here." Was all she replied and Winry nodded, clambering out of the bed and biting her lip to keep from crying out. She was in rough shape, and she knew if she wasn't careful, her wounds would split. But the hospital was not safe. Not for them. Riza handed her a pair of jeans and a black hoody. "I took these from the locker rooms. They should fit you." Winry nodded and began to dress herself, relieved her injuries weren't as severe as they felt. When she finished, Riza drew her gun and they exited the room, creeping through the hallways with their backs to the wall.

"Please stay close to me." Riza whispered. Winry felt herself tremble.

"What's going on?"

"Hughes is here."

"What?" This puzzled her. Mr. Hughes shouldn't be a threat…he was a good guy! "Is he bringing new pictures of Elysia?"

"No…it's more serious than that." They darted closer to the elevator at the end of the hall. It seemed to be miles away. Winry felt the air grow tense and she shivered. "I overheard Hughes talking earlier today…he was mumbling to himself, talking about taking you to get to Edward. I don't know the details, but I do know that he's changed."

Winry's thoughts immediately jumped to the photo of the gruesome monster Edward had gotten from Colonel Mustang. She put her hands up to her mouth as tears burned in her eyes. They had made it to the elevator and stepped inside of it, pushing the button for the first floor. Once the doors opened again, they ran for the exit, Winry feeling nervous at the lack of staff running around. She couldn't find any nurses or doctors and she knew something was wrong.

Riza grabbed Winry's wrist and pulled her outside. They ran across the street and busted into a boarded up house. Winry ducked below a window and Riza stood next to her, back against the wall and gun held in her hands, aimed toward the floor. She was looking out the window, her eyes alert and watching everything. Several minutes of silence went by and Winry started to wonder if they were being overcautious when the Lieutenant gasped.

"Is that…Edward?" Winry peeked over the window's ledge and her blue eyes widened. She stared in disbelief at the large figure in the sky. It was Ed…and he was _flying…_with huge wings coming from his back.

"But…what….what's going on?"

. . .

Edward had made it to the hospital, landing on the roof and furling his wings as he caught his breath. He headed to the door that led inside, his eyes full of determination. He didn't make it half way across the roof when a sneer voice called to him. "Where do you think you're going, Ed?" He turned around, Maes staring at him from the opposite ledge of the building. He was smiling again, but it was far from a human expression. His teeth were perfectly sharp. "It's about time you met me here. I thought you would have come sooner, what with everything that's happened.

The alchemist stood perfectly still. "What the hell do you want, Hughes? Do you want to kill me? Is that it? You've had plenty of chances!" The man laughed, taking his glasses off and tossing them over the ledge.

"You know, I've been dying to tell you this, but this Hughes guy you keep mentioning…he's been gone for a very long time." Edward froze, his blood running cold.

"What?"

"Oh, yes. You see, I killed him and took his body. He didn't need it anymore, after all. The pain in his eyes when I devoured his soul was priceless. I only wish I could share it with you." He smiled wider. "It was so…_exhilarating." _

"You bastard…" Edward's eyes fell behind his bangs. Hughes clapped his hands together and laughed.

"You see, I've been patiently awaiting the birth of the Dark Angel. I'm just surprised all that power has contained itself in such a small body."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" A laugh escaped from him and Ed's hairs stood on end. He should've known from the beginning it wasn't the real Maes Hughes. Hughes would never betray those he cared for, no matter what. The Elric wanted to cry, but instead he grinned. Knowing he wouldn't be hurting his friend, his job would be much easier. He felt his demon and angel blood begin to stir and his muscles contracted. "Why? Why did you take Hughes?"

"He was tired. He wanted more out of life. I offered it to him, but as soon as he heard he wouldn't be seeing his daughter anymore, he turned me down. So I tore his heart from his chest and ate it whole." Edward lost his breath, no longer able to control himself. Memories of Maes flashed through his head, along with his normal life. Before the conflicting powers of the supernatural had overtaken him. He only wished he could make everything go back to normal. He wanted to be the Fullmetal Alchemist. He wanted to be on missions with his brother. He wanted to continue pretending to hate the Colonel and eat pie with the Hughes family.

Without warning, Hughes had caught Edward off guard, striking him in the ribs and knocking him down. "You're a poor excuse for a Dark Angel, Edward Elric. You need to let go of your human emotions. Embrace the darkness. You can become strong like me!"

"No." Edward said boldly, taking the demon by surprise.

"What?"

"I will never be a monster. I will never be like you!" Anger peaking, Edward stood, emitting a force so strong, Hughes fell and slid to the end of the building, knocking hard into the ledge. Blood pumped fast in the teen's veins and his body rippled. Strength surged through him and he watched his hands grow into claws and his legs grow longer. His muscles rippled as his body grew. He yelled out as his jaw popped, making room for longer, sharpened teeth.

After just moments, Ed no longer resembled a human, but took his true form. His skin had become a fluorescent black, hardened much like Greed's carbon body armor. His hands and feet had grown with nails so sharp he could rip through steel like melted butter. His hair had grown as dark as his skin, emitting an extra shine. But despite the demonic transition, his eyes remained a pure gold. Even his automail had become flesh and bone, and he gained the feeling of invincibility. Although he showed no emotion on the outside, inside Ed was flabbergasted. His mind was the only shred of humanity he had left; the power to control his actions. But his instincts were raw and he felt the animal like urges to kill.

Maes Hughes, or the demon inside of him, laughed loudly and nervously at the same time. His eyes held a look of fear that hadn't been there before as Ed unfurled his large wings and held them out threateningly, much like a hawk staring down another, signaling he was ready for a showdown. He had one thought and one thought only now, and it was to destroy his enemy until nothing was left. Hughes climbed to his feet and in seconds transformed to his demonic state, his teeth dripping venom as they had before. Before he was fully prepared, Edward lunged, not wanting to give him any advantage. He was quick in his feet and he knew exactly what he had to do.

The battle of demons had begun.

. . .

Dun dun dun! We are approaching the end of the story! Review!


	8. War's Ending

The Winged Alchemist: Revisited

Chapter Eight: War's Ending

Winry and Riza exchanged glances after Edward's figure disappeared over top of the hospital. After a few minutes of silence passed, the two recovered from their shocked stupors and they began to think about their next moves. Well, Riza was thinking of their next moves. Winry couldn't stop thinking about Ed and if he needed help. She got to her feet seconds later, lunging for the door, but Riza grabbed her and pulled her back hastily, her face full of shock at the sudden action. "Where are you going?" The Lieutenant asked.

"We have to go to Ed! He might need our help!" The teen thought a moment, trying to come up with something that would convince the woman to let them go. She made eye contact with her. "What if the Colonel is there? What if he needs your help, too?" Winry was given her arm back and she couldn't help but flash a victorious smile as Riza rechecked her ammunition in her guns.

"Alright. Let's go. But we must be silent. No sudden moves. It could get us killed…I don't know what we're dealing with, now…but I have a feeling it's something out of this world."

. . .

Edward clawed ferociously at Hughes and knocked him back with his mighty wings. As soon as the evil demon was down, he jumped over top of him and held his arm out to grab his neck and snap it. He was inches away when he was painfully forced away by beastly arms. Wind knocked out of him, he shook his head and got back on his feet. Hughes ran for him and he flipped over him, landing behind him and sinking his teeth into his flesh. Hughes screeched loudly, his knees shaking. But it wasn't enough.

The demon managed to kick him off and clawed him in the face, sending Ed soaring to the ledge of the building. He skidded on the concrete a few feet before coming to a stop. Before he came to a complete halt, Hughes was on top of him, his claws digging into his torso. Edward shrieked in pain, struggling to break free of the bloody hold, but the demon was stronger. Hughes leaned down and readied himself to tear into his throat when a gunshot made them both freeze. Hughes wailed out and fell off of Edward, clutching his leg. He shriveled down to his human form and howled at the bullet wound in his left knee.

Edward felt his human form return and he screamed out to the night sky, his body weakened and battered from the intense fight. He was lightheaded and everything around him moved, despite the fact he was still. "Edward!" He heard his name and he looked up and saw Winry running to him. He frowned, trying to think through the pain. His demon blood was beginning to rise in his veins again and he knew it was far from over.

"Stay away from me, Winry!" He shouted, his voice resembling a fierce growl. Winry stopped in her tracks, her expression hurt and full of fear. Riza stepped out from the shadows, holding her gun aimed at Hughes.

"Winry, stay by me! Listen to Ed!" The woman shouted. Winry shook her head slowly in disagreement.

"Ed, please, we have to get you out of here!"

"Winry…Damn it, RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Edward roared, his wounds healing and the inhuman blood coursing through his body like a rushing river. He felt his body transforming and he made eye contact with her, watching her scream in fright at the scary thing before her. His wounds fully healed, he was back on his feet and he extended his claws. "Get out of here, NOW!" He ordered his beloved friend.

But it was too late. Hughes had healed himself as well, and he was back to his demonic form, darting between Ed and Winry. Ed watched as he threw Riza into the wall head first, knocking her out cold before turning to Winry. He ran forward as Hughes clutched her throat and dangled her in the air, strangling her. "Let's see you save her now!" And then he threw her over the edge of the hospital.

Time seemed to slow down as Winry plummeted towards the ground. Without thought, Ed jumped over the ledge, using his wings to speed towards her. He reached out his arms and ignored her screams of fright at the sight of him and grabbed her by the waist, holding her close to his chest as he swooped to the side and back up, stopping in midair to make sure she was ok. He had cut it close, having grabbed her just feet away from the ground. He made eye contact with Winry and watched as she gasped.

It was then another transformation had taken over him, one he hadn't felt or noticed until he was still. His skin was its normal tan complexion and his teeth and claws were gone. His facial features were no longer fierce, but soft and loving. His hair remained as black as his wings, but somehow he felt it had become more glossy and pleasing to the eye. Winry touched his face with amazement shining in her blue orbs. "Edward…you're an angel…?" He smiled at her and leaned forward, gently kissing her. It was quick, but he pulled away in time to see her rosy cheeks gleaming. He wanted to say something, anything to her, but his sense warned him of something coming. He flew back to the roof and he safely dropped her to the ground in time before a claw pierced through his back, coming out of his chest.

Darkness instantly took his sight and he heard Winry scream as he fell to the ground, blood leaking from his lips. He could hear Hughes laugh and walk towards Winry and he cursed. _Damn it…I can't move…I lost…_

. . .

Winry's mind began to whirl as she watched Edward fall to the ground, bleeding freely from his chest. Hughes pulled his claws from the teen's back and looked at her, a wicked smile upon his face. He began to walk towards her, hunger in his eyes. She quickly looked around her, spotting Riza's gun not too far from her. She ran to it, picking it up with shaky hands and holding it out in front of her. As Hughes seemed to watch her with curiosity, she went to Ed, standing between him and the foe she now faced. "What do you think you're going to do with that, girl? Kill me? Don't make me laugh!" But he laughed, until a bullet hit his shoulder.

"Damn you!" Winry shouted, her whole body trembling. "Damn you to hell, you bastard!" Hughes glared at her, the red in his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"You bitch…you're gonna pay for that!" He lunged at her and she yelped, jumping out of the way just in time. She skidded on the pavement, wincing as her skin scraped away and bled. Before she could get back up to her feet, a hand clasped around her throat and hoisted her back up into the air just as before. She dropped the gun and struggled, trying desperately to remove the clawed hand. He brought her eye level to him and came inches to her face. "Don't worry, Winry. You'll be dead just like your boyfriend soon enough."

Winry closed her eyes, expecting her life to end when she landed on her knees. She sputtered for air, clutching her throat as her eyes watered. She looked up, her vision clearing in enough time to see what had happened and she felt her jaw drop. Before her, Ed was biting into Hughes' neck, ripping it open and causing the demon to fall still to the ground, his eyes void of life. Ed fell next to him and their bodies returned to human form, blood mingling on the pavement and forming a large pool of glossy red. She sobbed at the sight of Ed's broken and unhealing body and she ran to him.

Dropping down to her knees, she pulled him into her lap and cradled him in her arms, rocking him as her tears splashed down on his cheeks. "Edward, no…please don't leave me!"

. . .

Roy Mustang stormed through Central command towards the exit, a call having been made about a situation happening on the roof of the hospital. He knew it was Edward and he knew time was working against him. As he dashed to the exit, Alphonse darted out next to him from one of the branching hallways. Roy scoffed at him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been looking for my brother! Have you seen him?"

"Yeah! He flew after Hughes towards the hospital!" He spat, taking the younger Elric by surprise.

"He what?" They had reached a car waiting for them outside and Roy threw the driver out, taking his place behind the wheel and stepping on the gas. They reached the hospital in record time, bailing out of the car and into the building to the stairs. They climbed to the top, Roy having pulled his gloves on. It seemed to take them years before they reached the top and busted through the door to the roof. When they rushed through the opening, they skidded to a halt.

There was blood everywhere. Chunks of skin and what looked like a claw ripped from a hand lay before them and Roy felt the urge to vomit. He spotted Riza crumpled at the ledge and he rushed to her, frowning at the crimson leaking from her hairline. "Lieutenant…" He growled, worry filling him.

"Colonel!" Al's voice called him and he looked up to see the armored boy running to Winry, who was sitting on the ground with Ed in her arms unconscious…or dead. He couldn't tell. He saw another body lying next to her and gritted his teeth. "Maes…no."

Al knelt down in front of Winry and looked at his brother. His glowing eyes observed the blood and he gasped in horror. "Brother…Winry, what happened?" His voice was full of sadness and it sounded as though he would cry if his body permitted. Winry brushed a piece of Ed's hair from his face. She was alarmingly calm and her eyes were glazed over.

"He's gonna be fine, Al. Just wait." She said with certainty. Al watched him and she held him close, watching him as well. Roy watched from a distance, unsure of what was going on. Suddenly, Ed jerked his head to the side, a whimper escaping his lips. His body began to heal and his broken bones jutted back to their normal positions. Winry held him tightly as he yelled out from the pain of the healing, whispering to him that she was with him. After just minutes, he was back to normal and his eyes fluttered open tiredly. Ed smiled weakly as he saw Winry and Al above him. Al grabbed his hand and held it.

"Brother, you made it!" The older Elric coughed.

"Yeah…how is everyone else?" He met Winry's eyes. "Are you and the Lieutenant alright?" Winry felt tears rolling down her cheeks again and she stifled a sob. It was just like Ed to forget about himself and worry about everyone else. Ed smiled again and reached his flesh hand up, wiping her tears away gingerly. She leaned down to his lips and kissed him lightly. When she pulled away, Ed relaxed and closed his eyes.

Winry looked at Al, who had remained quiet during their loving exchange. "Let's get him out of Central. Let's take him home." He nodded in agreement, thinking of the fuss that would be stirred up after word got out of what happened.

Within the hour, soldiers and police had shown up to the scene and hospital staff came to check on everyone. Riza had been taken back into the hospital and after much convincing, Roy had taken Ed in his arms and carried him down to the car, Winry and Al following behind. Once Winry and Al climbed inside with Ed lying down in the back, he looked at them with a controlled expression. "Havoc is going to drive you back to the dorms." He walked away without another word, heading back to the horrific mess. He passed Lieutenant Havoc and heard him get in the car and drive off and he clenched his fists.

He walked through the mass of military men and ordered everyone to exit from the roof. Once he had it to himself, he walked over to Hughes' mangled corpse and knelt down. He stared long and hard at it, trying to soak in what it was he was exactly seeing. Maes' face was twisted in a malicious grin, his mouth a jar and revealing the rows of sharp teeth. There was skin under his nails, which had remained sharp, along with his exposed feet, as if he had died before the human transformation had been completed. What disturbed him the most was his red eyes, and gently, he closed them with his hand, not wanting to see them any longer.

Roy straightened his friend's body until he looked as if he had fallen asleep. When he finished, he looked over the demented form of his friends once more. It all began to sink in; the attack on Ed in the alley, Maes' strange behavior, Ed's remarks and transformation…it was all true. It had happened. Maes Hughes really was the bad guy.

He began to shake and he sat down next to the body, unable to control himself any longer. He began to cry, covering his face with his hands. He felt helpless…so helpless. He couldn't change anything, he couldn't save his friend. He leaned his head back and cried out into the night. "Why did you do it? You threw everything away! WHY?" He unleashed his frustrations to the warm air and ended it with a whimper, his head returning to his hands. Sucking in a deep breath, he took one more look at what became of his friend. Slowly, he stood and backed away from the corpse, his eyes never leaving it. Once he felt he was far enough, he held up his hand and steadied his trembles.

Roy snapped his fingers and the body lit up in flames. Turning his back on the fire, he walked to the door where stunned soldiers had watched and pushed past them, deciding not to look back. As he passed them, he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear his final order. "Don't do anything until there's nothing but ash."

. . .

…One more chapter left…Review!


	9. Letting It Out

The Winged Alchemist: Revisited

Chapter Nine: Letting It Out

It had been a few hours since the fight on the roof that led to the death of the demon inside of Hughes. Edward had fallen unconscious on the ride to the dorms and was carried in and laid in his bed by his brother. Winry cleaned him up as he slept and then showered, no longer able to stand the scent of blood. Al sat next to Ed and watched him sleep, trying to piece together everything that had happened, but gave up. When Winry came back out clean and dressed in her tank top and black skirt, she sat on the edge of Ed's bed and faced Al. They remained quiet, deciding with nods to each other that they would wait for Ed to wake before making any more assumptions.

But soon after, the door was kicked open and Roy Mustang rushed into the room. Ed jolted awake and sat up, only to have Roy grab him by the collar and stare him in the eyes, their faces inches from each other. Ed grasped Roy's hand, but did not pry it away. The Colonel shook him hard and began to shout, Winry and Al trying to make him stop. "What the hell happened out there, Fullmetal? Why did Maes look like a monster? Why is he dead?" The man's voice cracked and he sobbed, his grasp on the alchemist loosening.

Edward was released and he felt back down on the bed. He panted, rubbing his neck as the Colonel crumpled to the floor on his knees. His fists were clenched and a tear ran down his cheek. Al remained still and Winry gaped in shock at the sight of his tears. Ed sighed, climbing off the bed and kneeling on the floor before the raven haired man. "There's a few things I need to explain to you guys." He spoke softly. Roy looked up at him and revealed his red face and glassy eyes. _He's been drinking…_ Ed thought, spotting blood on his uniform that didn't belong to him.

Roy looked him dead in the eyes. "What was he? What are _you_?" He asked bluntly. Winry and Al looked at Ed, too and he leaned against his bed, remaining on the floor. He began to explain what had happened in the alley when the mysterious woman came to him, saving his life. He told them of his research he had done in the library and the passage he had come across in an old book. He told them of his encounters with Hughes and how he found out the real Hughes had been killed. And he ended his explanation with a detailed description of what happened in the final battle. When he finished, he went quiet, waiting for them to bombard him with more explanations and more questions. Finally, Winry spoke up, asking a question he had left unanswered.

"Edward…you said you had demon blood from being bitten and angel blood from being saved. Does that mean you're no longer human?" He nodded slowly.

"The woman called me a dark angel. I'm half demon, half angel. Not much room for humanity in that equation." She blushed, fidgeting in her seat at his answer. He looked at his brother and frowned and then looked at Roy, who said nothing at all. "I'm sorry, Colonel." He half whispered, feeling inclined to apologize. Roy looked at him and furrowed his brows.

"Why are you apologizing to me, Fullmetal?"

"I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to kill anybody." He admitted. Although he knew Hughes had been dead, it didn't change the fact that he was now fully gone, body and soul. Roy stood from the ground and went to the door, stopping a moment to answer.

"You did him a favor, Ed. He wouldn't have wanted anyone else to suffer." And then he left the room, leaving the teens to their thoughts.

. . .

The funeral for Maes went on as a normal military funeral. He was promoted to Brigadier General and given a gun salute, friends and family spoke kind words, and tears were shed. When his casket containing his ashes was lowered to the ground, Elicia began to cry and Gracia hugged her close. As the sun set, the crowd began to thin and only the Elrics, Winry, Mustang, and Hawkeye remained.

"Brother." Al spoke softly. Ed looked up at him. Winry laid her head on Ed's shoulder and held his hand.

"What?" 

"You should say something to the Colonel."

"There's nothing I can say that will help anything, Al. What's done is done." Winry picked her head up and stared at him.

"Edward, you should say something. At least stand by him and see if he wants to say something." He frowned, gazing after the Colonel's form, the Lieutenant standing close to him, an arm around him in comfort. He sighed, nodding his head.

"Alright." He gave in, walking over to his older subordinates. When he reached their sides, Roy looked at him and managed to smile.

"What are you going to do now, Fullmetal?"

"I'm gonna go to Resembool with Winry for a while and lay low until everything settles down." He said. Roy nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Keep going on with my life." He responded, surprising the younger alchemist. Roy nodded. "Maes would want it no other way. So I'm going to move forward and strive to do everything I promised I would." Riza looked at him and touched his shoulder. He looked at her and for a moment, Ed saw a connection between them he had never noticed before. When Roy looked back to him, his eyes had softened. "Take as long as you want in Resembool, Ed. It's going to take some time to clear everything up. I'll have someone call you when everything is back to normal."

"Thanks, Colonel." Ed replied, saluting them both. They returned it and he walked away, grabbing Winry's outstretched hand and walking to their waiting car.

That night, as Al was in the library and Ed and Winry slept, Ed dreamt of sweet nothings until a sort of mist clouded his sweet darkness. He watched as the woman appeared before him and she smiled warmly.

"_Edward…" She said to him, putting a hand under his chin. "You've done well." He frowned at her, wishing he could share of praise. _

"_I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to do this anymore." She stroked his cheek gracefully, her touch feeling like a feather. _

"_It's true, there will be more difficulties ahead, but you must accept them. I chose you because I know you can handle what is to come."_

"_How do you know that for sure?" He asked her, looking into her beautiful eyes. She smiled at him and took a step back. _

"_You are strong." Putting a hand on his cheek, she leaned into his ear and whispered to him a message and he closed his eyes, listening to every word she spoke. When she finished, she began to walk backwards, fading into the misty light. He reached out for her, calling for her to stop. _

"_Wait! What's your name?" She smiled one last time before disappearing completely. _

"_My name is Sabina. I will see you again, Edward Elric. For now, you must rest." _

And he woke up. Climbing gently out of bed so he wouldn't wake Winry, Ed went to his desk and pulled open the drawer, revealing his journal he had started when he was 12. Lifting it out and flipping to a blank page, he began to write the words Sabina had spoken to him, not wanting to forget what she had said.

"_With every ending comes also a new beginning. With every disappointment comes a new opportunity for success. _

_With every mistake comes a new and valuable lesson to be learned. With every setback comes a new position from which to move forward._

_With every frustration comes the energy to move to a higher level of achievement. With every challenge comes a new strategy for taking action._

_With every time of darkness comes the chance to make a real difference by shining your own special light. With every sadness comes a deeper appreciation for the joys that life can hold._

_With every difficulty comes a new level of strength to be gained. With every loss comes an increased determination to win._

_Though life has many pitfalls and problems, there is a positive side to every one of them. Choose to see and live that positive reality, and no problem will be a problem for long."_

When he had finished writing down her message to him, he stowed his journal away in the drawer and climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around Winry. As he closed his eyes, he wondered what would come next for him. He wondered if anything would change for him in the military, if he had to tell the Fuhrer of his condition. He sighed, deciding he wouldn't worry until the time came.

A slight pain filled his chest and Edward cringed, rubbing at it with his flesh hand before it subsided. He resituated himself into a comfortable position and ignored it, allowing sleep to overtake him. But as he plummeted back into darkness, his gut warned him that something unpleasant would be in store for him soon enough.

. . .

The end! The words Sabina told Ed is a poem called "The Positive Side" by Ralph Marston. I don't own anything from it and I didn't change any of the words. I hope you enjoyed my new rendition of my story, "The Winged Alchemist"!

A sequel is in store and I have already begun writing it. It will be called, "The Winged Alchemist: Blood Lines." I had originally planned to make it a crossover, but I've decided against that idea and will keep it FMA. So keep a look out for it, I will post the first chapter in about a week! Thanks again and please review!


End file.
